


The Walking

by rosemoon828



Series: The walking [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, Sad, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemoon828/pseuds/rosemoon828
Summary: it's in the middle of the zombie apocalypse and y/n needs to survive. She'll meet a lot of new people and possibly remember a few as well.
Relationships: Jean/Reader, Levi/Reader, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: The walking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760503
Kudos: 1





	1. in the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> y/n: your name
> 
> this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it!

(Y/N) perspective

I never really knew when the apocalypse would start, no one did. Everyone is trying to survive, and that's all I can do now, survive. I'm hoping to stay alive for a long time, but oh boy I really don't know if I can or not. My names (Y/N) (L/N). The apocalypse has taken everything from me, separated me from my family, my home, everything. All I want to do is try to get home, make sure they're all okay. I couldn't live without them, they've all taught me so much.

But mostly the apocalypse took me away from the one I loved most, the only person who understands me, who loves me for me. His name is Levi Ackerman, and he's been my best friend forever, ever since childhood actually, Levi doesn't know but, I have a little crush for him. I've never told him because I thought he wouldn't like me back. I hope he's ok, and not dead, but.....Levi is a strong man, I know he is.

I have everything I need, water, food, weapons. The thing I need most is a roof over my head. I've been outside day and night looking for a place I could call home, for now... I say to myself 'get what you need, take what you get, and you'll live through this' I just hope my mind is correct, for once.

This all is so worthless. Everything. I try to get people safe, you know not dead! but what happens!?! ooh yeah it fails! People die and blame me for it!*sighs* how am I still alive?

I walk in an old town. It looks like it's been evacuated since the beginning of this shit. Luckily I don't think anyone is here, but just to check I do a whole sweep of the town and a house where I could stay for a while. I walk into the house noticing the door was unlocked, the people probably ran with everything they need and went for it, not caring if their precious home gets robbed. Not like it really matters anymore.

People need to survive somehow, sometimes u have to do whatever it takes. Even if there can be consequences. I walk around the house going towards a room that I believe was a family room. There's a big flat screen tv and a couch on one side of the room while the tv is on the other. The only thing that has me worried is that there's a cup on the table in the middle of the room, it doesn't look like it's been here for a while. So I decided to keep looking for anyone, or something that's around. I go inside another room with a stove and microwave, of course, it's the kitchen. "There's nothing here?"I see inside the fridge and everything is gone. I sigh and decided to go upstairs. Big mistake cause the second I get to a door I get pinned to the floor and knocked out. Oh god what now? I just want to live through this hell.

I wake up in a room as I'm facing a window, it looks nice, and....clean!?!what the hell?I keep thinking and I try to move but notice I'm tied to a chair. I try to get out and go for my knife but I then see them to the left of me out of my reach of course. I growl slightly from anger and look forward as I take a deep breath to try and calm down"who is here?I don't want to hurt u, or anything like that, I was just looking for shelter and a place I could stay. I hear a voice that didn't seem familiar to me at all. The voice comes closer and I turn to try to see them but they turn my head back to face the mirror. "Can we please just talk!?" The man faces me and smirks. He seems to be glad at how I'm acting, his face looks so much like a horse. "Cmon horse face tell me where I am and I can easily leave without doing any harm" he looks at me and glares at my comment about his face and he grabs my face looking at it"I'm Jean and I'm here to see why you're here at our town?" I look at him confused "um I'm sorry but I just walked in and it looked like everyone and everything was gone?" he laughs and sighs as he turns away from me"yeah it's a nice trick we have, to see who wants, or tries to get into our town." I'm so confused at everything, but then I think*if I cooperate and do everything he says, within reason, maybe I can finally get a place to live and call home*

I look at the male named Jean and sigh "I want to join your town, please, take me to your leader and I can tell him everything he needs to know, I can be a help to u guys. Your whole community actually"I smile slightly and the boy lightens his glare slightly"alright but I'd have to ask the captain if he can talk right now, he's always busy, but I will ask"I smile and nod as I look at the male"thank u, Jean, um can I be untied now?" I chuckle slightly and so does he." yeah! but sadly not yet, until the captain meets you, I can't I'm sorry" I nod and sigh"I understand, can u at least loosen the ropes? they are quite tight" he nods and goes behind me to loosen the ropes while he does this he asks me "so what's your name huh?"I look away and sigh "I'm Y/N, Y/N L/N"I look at him as his jaw is dropped down to the floor. I laugh but he still has the same expression on his horse face. "Um Jean? y-you alright?" he blinks and faces me and says"Y/N!! it's you!!"

-End of chapter 1-


	2. my forever friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boy jean is very surprised about you. you wonder why but end up seeing a familiar friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/n: your name  
> l/n: last name

Y/N perspective

I look at the male with a confused look on my face "I'm sorry but how do you know me? I've never met you before" I look away and sigh he starts to say something but I cut him off and tell him to stop right there. "All I want to know is how you know me and what you know"I glare and he sighs as the door opens and I see someone I knew.

"Levi?!?!"I yell confused. I look at the male and start to cry, how is this man alive? I thought he was dead. I didn't see anyone when I woke up. I thought my whole family was gone. That they weren't protected. That they were gone. But now I know I can tell if Levi is alive, then so are they. I need to believe that they're alive out there, somewhere safe. "So u are alive" he has a cold tone like always and all it does is make me smile, it's like it never affected me in a bad way. "Yes I am Levi, I-i thought u were-" he cuts me off with a chuckle "dead? oh, y/n u know I'm too strong for that" he smiles and makes a sign to someone. When I see him do this I feel myself start to get untied. I stand up but end up falling on my knees from me being weak. I look up as I see Levi kinda upset "did they hurt u?" I shake my head knowing I'm lying. I don't know who it was but whoever found me was a little rough. I have bruises on my body. Like my wrists, my cheek. Levi probably knows I'm lying, it's something I used to do a lot before all this happened. He looks down at me and helps me up seeing the bruise on my cheek and that's when he turns around and glares at Jean. "Jean which one of u found y/n?" Jean looks down and sighs as he responds"Reiner sir, Reiner found her" Levi sighs and growls slightly, turning around facing me again as he smiles slightly at me "y/n give me one minute I have to go deal with something" instead of telling me what was gonna happen he starts to leave and tells Jean to take me to my room. Jean nods and smiles as he starts to walk, I quickly follow him and look around. "Hey Jean? why do so many people wear the same outfit?" Jean chuckles and says "oh, the people who were in the military, like u and I, are part of the military here. We protect the people here, and we risk our lives to help theirs." I nod and see we get to a room which is marked as 'second in command l/n' it's like Levi knew he would find me...like he saved this room for me. I smile at the door and walk inside "thank u Jean" he smiles and tells me "if there's anything u need just let me know, Levi will be back, see u later y/n" when he finishes his sentence he walks away.

-End of chapter 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a short chapter. I still hope you enjoy!


End file.
